The 'Sex' Talk
by futurewriter33
Summary: Don't let the title fool you! So far it is innocent. I will tell you at the beginning of a chapter if it has anything some may not want to read! Some waige. Some mother and son bonding! Hope you like... Xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

*I do not own Scorpion. Please post reviews, they are always appreciated! Xoxo

Unlike most mornings; Paige decided to drop Ralph off at school before going to the garage for work.

Paige walked slowly into the garage… As Paige approached Walter she began to fidget.

As Walter looked around and noticed Ralph was not with Paige he asked: "Hey… Uhm, where's Ralph?"

Quickly Paige avoided that question and asked: "Walter how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Suddenly Happy, Sylvester, and Toby stop what they are doing and focus on Walter and Paige.

Impatiently, Paige said: "Walter?!"

Walter answered Paige's question; with another question "Why are you asking?"

Paige began to get frustrated, because she was getting absolutely nowhere with this.

"Just answ-"She began to say before getting cut off by Walter.

"I was in my early twenties. I will give you a specific answer when you tell me specifically WHY!"

Paige sighed… "It's Ralph. Did you ever ask someone who was not like you to uhm, tell you about it?"

Happy, Walter, and Sylvester: "NO"

While Toby grinned and said: "YES."

Everyone then shifted their attention to Toby.

"What? Is it that shocking?" Toby asked with a slight laugh.

"Not at all…

…Sadly ((Paige said softly) (Paige then shifted her attention to Walter who was starting to look pale))

"Walter, Ralph was asking me about it… I don't know why, and I asked him to talk to you about it, because you are both guys and you are both geniuses, but he said he wanted to hear about it from me…"

Walter swallowed hard. Toby picked up on Walter's behavior.

"You are in disbelief and partial shock that Ralph could already be at that age!" Toby said to Walter… _Right in front of Paige._

"Don't be ridiculous Toby." Walter said embarrassed.

Toby quickly responded: "No, it's true. You feel like Ralph's father so this is affecting you."

"Walter! Don't feel embarrassed to be HUMAN. It's only natural to feel this way when your son asks about this kind of stuff!" Paige giggled only to realize what she had just said…

Toby's eyebrows lifted and he crossed his arms as he listened and observed Paige.

"… Or someone that is like your son, you know someone you are a father figure to… You know what I mean."

Suddenly Paige was the one embarrassed…


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions

Chapter Two:

*I do not own Scorpion. Please post reviews! In the next chapter it will go back to mother/son bonding, but I just couldn't resist adding Waige where I could! Xoxox

(Walter received a call from Cabe which broke the awkward embarrassment Paige was feeling)

"Okay, we can take the day off, Cabe doesn't have anything for us; he said he would call if anything came up."

Toby and Happy left together and Sylvester went to see Megan.

Suddenly it was just Paige and Walter.

At first Paige and Walter stood there in silence, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Walter finally broke the silence: "I just think Ralph was being curious, I was curious at that age too. I am sure if I had someone like you in my life when I was younger I would ask the same questions."

Paige blushed as her eyes lit up: "Really?!"

Walter smiled: "Yes."

"I meant what I said earlier. You are basically Ralph's father and I am really happy you two get-along. It means a lot to me…" Paige said looking away from Walter.

"Why do you hide your face or blush every time you talk about Ralph and me like that?" Walter questioned.

"I-uhm. I'm not sure how you feel about everything. I know that you weren't really planning on being like a father to someone else's child. I feel like you gave me a family here." Paige said as she closed the gap between them. "You, Ralph, and I… we make our own little family…" Paige slowly got on her tippy toes.

"Paige what are you doing?" Walter asked as he slowly started to close his eyes and lean down.

"I am going to kiss you…" Paige said right before they both shared a small kiss.

Walter pulled away slightly and looked into Paige's eyes and then leaned into her one last time for a long lasting kiss. This kiss was different than any other Walter has had. He let out a small moan.

"Paige… I think we should stop. What are we doing?" Walter asked as he was trying to make sense of what he was feeling. He has never had any kind of emotions before and now he _feels something_.

Paige looked at Walter, hurt. You could see Paige's eyes fill with unshed tears as she panicked and quickly said: "Oh my… I am, I thought we were—forget it I'm going to go home now."

Walter reached for Paige's hand, but she was too fast. "No! Paige wait, I didn't mean it like tha-" She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tub Still Needs Fixed

Chapter Three:

**Sorry I haven't posted any chapters recently! Please keep posting reviews! Xoxo

Paige quickly left the garage to find herself going to the grocery store.

You fool. You were just starting to fit in with them, and carry conversations with them. Why did you do this Paige?

Paige continued to question herself as she picked up Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, red wine, and lavender bath salts.

As soon as Paige got to her apartment she took everything she bought out of the grocery bags, grabbed a spoon, a cork screw and began to undress as she headed to the bath tub.

(She started the water and poured the bath salts in, turned on Pandora, opened the wine bottle and her ice-cream. Paige climbed into the tub and hit ignore on Walter's call.)

Paige was in the bath tub for about twenty minutes before she realized she had to pick up Ralph.

"Oh no…. NO NO NO NO!" Paige said panicking. Paige looked at the time and realized she wouldn't make it there by 3:30. Like any grown up would do; Paige put her problems aside and called Walter.

"Please pick up, please pick up…" Paige repeated until she heard Walter's voice. She felt relieved.

"Paige? Shouldn't you be driving to pick up Ralph? You shouldn't be using your-" Walter began to say as he was suddenly cut off.

"Can you go pick up Ralph. I won't make it in time, but you can! I know we need to talk, but can you plea-" Paige rambled on.

"Yes. I am on my way to get him now, don't worry." Walter said as he hung up the phone and quickly went to pick up Ralph.

Paige drained the water, and quickly cleaned up the bathroom. She got dressed in comfy clothes and headed to the kitchen to start dinner until she noticed that her bath tub was leaking from the seal at the bottom. 'Crap', she thought.

"I need to get this fixed. I should have fixed it sooner." Paige said out loud, even though no one was around to hear her. She grabbed some towels and mopped up the water. She threw the towels into the washer immediately and went back to the bathroom to close the bottom cabinet where she took the towels from.

Before Paige shut the cabinet door she noticed her socks were wet so she took off her left one, and then bent over to take off her right one, but the corner of the cabinet door met with her forehead first.

"This is NOT my day! Ugh!" Paige screamed as she slammed the cabinet door shut and ripped off her other sock. She looked in the mirror just as she heard Ralph talking to Walter.

Oh my, so much blood! Paige was panicking. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out the gauze and held it against her forehead. The blood was still flowing heavily even with her applying pressure.

Suddenly Paige heard: "Mom, we're home! Walter picked me up from school today isn't that cool?" Ralph said happily!

"Yeah…" Paige said with a trembling voice. Why wasn't the blood stopping?

"Paige? Where are you?" Walter asked. His voice was soothing to Paige.

"I'm in-a-the bathroom." Suddenly Paige noticed it was hard to even talk. She knew she had a concussion. She began to cry.

"Walter?" Paige said loudly as she continued to cry. This time her crying was obvious to Walter. Walter told Ralph to play his video games, as Walter walked to the bathroom he had no idea what to expect. He turned the corner, only to be surprised when he saw Paige crying holding the last gauze she had to her forehead. She had gone through at least twenty.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Walter said not even questioning Paige.

He then noticed she could barely walk straight.

"Ralph. Open the door; we have to take your mom to the hospital. Don't worry; she's going to be okay." Walter said to Ralph as he picked Paige up in his arms and head to the car.

"The stupid tub still needs fixed." Paige mumbled on as Walter drove her to the hospital, with Ralph in the back seat.

"There's so much blood I need to clean up. I need to go home; I have so much to do." Paige continued her mumbling. Walter and Ralph couldn't help but smile a little.


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Proof

Chapter Four:

**I do not own Scorpion! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!

Paige was sitting up in the hospital bed as Dr. Williams slowly closed her wound with ten stitches.

Paige took a deep breath. "Oh boy, this hurts worse than what I thought it would."

"It's okay mom. (Ralph said as he took her hand) It can't hurt as much as when you gave birth."

Paige laughed and squeezed Ralph's hand. "Where is Walter?" Paige asked.

"He had to fill out paper work for you." Ralph said.

"Okay, all done! Just take it easy, lots of rest and I will write a prescription for pain medicine and you can leave!" Dr. Williams told Paige just as Walter walked in and stood in the door way to her room.

Walter quickly responded: "Thank you doctor. Paige all of your paper works is done and I had someone fix the tub. Oh, I also had Toby baby proof your apartment."

"Wait, what? Why did you have him baby proof my apartment. I'm not expecting!" Paige exclaimed.

"Well, you hit your head on the corner of your cupboard door so I had him put the corner protectors on it, so it can't happen again." Walter replied with slight smile.

Paige sighed loudly as the nurse came in and handed the prescription over to Walter and told them they could leave now.

Walter helped Paige get into her apartment and he also made dinner for Ralph.

Paige was lying in bed when Walter went to tell her he would be back in the morning.

"Walter, thank you for everything, I really appreciated it." Paige said as Walter leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pocket.

"You're welcome, I fed Ralph, had him take a bath, and then put him in bed for you." Walter said with a smile.

"Why don't you stay the night? I know that were not sure what's going on with us yet, but I could still use the help, and you're amazing with Ralph." Paige said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh, uhm… Okay, but I do need to go back to my place tomorrow; I need to get clean clothes." Walter said as he took off his shirt and tie and headed to the couch to sleep. "Good night Paige."


	5. Chapter 5: Carried

Chapter Five:

**I do not own Scorpion. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Xoxo

As Paige sat up in her bed, she quickly put her hand on her forehead; touching the pain that never left. Paige sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

Paige wanted to leap out of her bed and run to Ralph to make sure he was doing okay. Although her son was a genius and could take care of himself if he had to; she still felt obligated to put her injury and pain aside and do everything for him.

Although Paige's vision was blurry, she got out of her bed and went to find out what Ralph was doing. As she headed down the hallway she heard Ralph's video game and instantly knew what he was doing, and that he was okay.

Paige smiled to herself, but then was suddenly overwhelmed by the pain. Paige headed towards the kitchen to find her medicine.

Paige saw Ralph sitting _alone, playing his video games._

'Where was Walter?' Paige wanted to ask Ralph, but she couldn't make her mouth say it.

She looked for the medicine until she became too dizzy, she almost fell down, but someone caught her. Confused she quickly turned herself around to see that the person who caught her was Walter.

'_Thank god'_, she thought to herself. "Where's my medicine?" Paige asked.

"I kept it on me, just in case you woke up during the night…. (Paige just stared at him) I didn't want you to take some and overdose…" Walter slowly replied.

"Okay, can I have some now? (Walter stared at Paige noticing how out of character her concussion made her) Please?" Paige asked as she held out her hand.

"Yes. How are you feeling other than the pain? Are you having any other symptoms?" Walter asked as he handed Paige her medication.

Paige knew she should tell Walter about the dizziness and blurred vision, but instead she found herself lying. "I will be okay in a couple days…. Thanks for helping out."

Walter knew Paige was hiding something but did not bother pushing the subject… "No problem."

"I am still really tired… I think I am going to go back to bed. Are you and Ralph okay?" Paige asked.

Walter smiled. "Yes, we are fine. Go back to bed…"

Paige smiled slightly and started to walk towards her room, but Walter stopped her.

"Let me carry you." Walter protested.

"No." Paige said as Walter was already picking her up like a groom would carry his bride. "Walter! I am too heavy for you!" Paige exclaimed.

"Actually, you are not, you weigh approximately 135-" Walter began to explain, but was interrupted by Paige's loud sigh.

"Fine, you can finish carrying me to my room." Paige said knowing she could not win this argument. "Happy?" Paige asked as Walter sat her down on her bed.

"Happy that you are okay… Only because I truly care about you." Walter said.

Paige smiled knowing that this is the closest she will ever get to Walter admitting to any emotions he has. Paige began to think about how nice it might be to possibly be Mrs. O'Brien one day…

Paige sighed, she felt foolish. 'I am a 28 year old woman dreaming of something near impossible because of Walters low EQ and my fear-' she thought to herself.

"Paige, why are you blushing?" Walter asked.


	6. Chapter 6: Barely Anything

*I don't own Scorpion. Sorry I did not post recently my life has been so hectic AND I had writers block. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!*

Paige's eyes quickly opened when she heard Toby's voice.

"Paige? (Short pause) Paige?" Toby continued to call her name.

"Toby what are you doing in my apartment?" Paige asked as Toby barged into her bedroom.

"Walter said you were still dizzy...He wanted me to make sure that you are… _fine_… I have always been aware of your body, but-" Toby began to say as he couldn't take his eyes off of Paige's almost naked body.

Paige's face began to flush bright red from embarrassment.

"Where are Walter and Ralph?" Paige asked quickly as she tried to hide her body.

"Uh. Uhm. They are at the garage." Toby said as he continued to stare at Paige's body.

"Maybe I should put some more clothes on… (Paige paused as she waited for Toby to leave) TOBY… (Toby's attention was now on Paige's face) This is where you are supposed to leave the room."

"Right… Leaving the room now." Toby said as he slowly walked into the hallway.

P aige quickly put more clothes on and went to talk to Toby about the symptoms that she was still having.

(At the garage Walter and Ralph)

Walter left Ralph with Sylvester while he took a shower and changed his clothes.

After Walter was done with his shower; he fixed Ralph something to eat and sat down with him.

"So, Ralph your mom told me you asked her about sex the other night…" Walter said as he attempted to start an uncomfortable conversation with Ralph.

"Yes." Ralph slowly replied.

Walter swallowed hard. "Was there something specific you wanted to know?" Walter asked as he was trying to find out why Ralph had asked questions in the first place.

"I just wanted to know what it would be like for someone normal. Someone not like me… There are these girls in my class-" Ralph began to say.

"Wait, Ralph. _These girls? Are you interested in those girls? More than one?" _Walter questioned in shock. A part of Walter saw himself in Ralph and now suddenly he sees _Drew._

Ralph sat there starring at Walter. Ralph knew that he didn't have to answer Walter, because Walter already knew Ralphs answer.

Walter knew that he would have to have a serious talk with Ralph.

Walter wanted to talk to him _now_, but he was interrupted by a call from Cabe.

*I promise the whole Toby/Paige thing is nothing to hate, whatever it is won't last long and it has a point. STAY with me.*


	7. Chapter 7: A Tight White Tank Top

*I do not own Scorpion! Warning there is a mention of half nude Paige. Again, sorry it takes so long to post… Xoxo*

Paige and Toby quickly drove to the garage when Walter said a case had come up. At first, Walter was hesitant about Paige working, but he believed Toby when he said Paige was fine to work.

"The government has been trying to track down two hackers." Cabe said before he was interrupted by Walter.

"That's easy, no problem… Why is this a full team job?" Walter questioned.

"Because these hackers leave no trace, and are professional. The only information that we have is that they go to the same place _every time_… A swinger's bar. What you need to do is get in there and get into their phone. No one else has been able to do it." Cabe announced.

"So, we're going to a swinger's bar? This job is great Walter; I _will do_ whatever I have to do…" Toby said eagerly.

"If you all go into a small town swinger's bar; people will notice. Only a couple should go in." Cabe said.

Toby sighed because he knew that Walter would not choose him to go into the swinger's bar. Walter did not trust Toby enough to stay on task.

"You're right. So, Paige and I will go in undercover." Walter said trying to contain the emotions he was feeling.

"Who's going to be the one to get into their phones?" Sylvester asked.

"Sylvester you and Toby are plenty capable of doing that." Walter replied.

"But not as well as you. You need to be at the other end Walter… These people are brilliant at what they do. The government couldn't even do it." Cabe said.

"So, Toby and Paige will go undercover." Walter was upset, but knew this is the way it had to be.

Toby and Paige entered the bar looking like a couple. Toby had his arm wrapped around Paige's shoulders and Paige looked comfortable… _Almost too_ comfortable; Walter noticed that and did not like it.

In Paige's purse was a special device that would help Walter, but in order for it to work properly, Paige and Toby has to mingle with every couple for _at least_ 15 seconds **without** looking suspicious.

Toby and Paige were doing a good job until they reached the couple of hackers they were looking for.

Toby could tell right away, because they were suspicious about Paige and Toby and asked them multiple questions, unlike the other couples.

"So, why did you pick this bar?" The female partner asked.

"Well my adorable girlfriend here just wanted to try something new and my co-worker recommended this place!" Toby said as he slightly rubbed Paige's bicep; leaving Paige almost breathless.

"Who's your co-worker?" The male partner asked with slightly aggressive tone.

Walter finally confirmed that they were the couple.

"But guys you need to stay as close to them as possible for the next two minutes in order for me to get everything I need."

Toby quickly thought of an answer… "He is right over there, 'Hey Mikey!'." Toby waved to the couple they just met, hoping they would just wave back, and they did.

"So, how did you two meet?" The female partner asked.

"Oh it's a funny story." Paige said smiling.

"Oh, yes. Very funny! I walked into the wrong apartment and there she was standing there in a vibrant red lace thong and a tight white tank top… with no bra." Toby said smiling looking at Paige.

"He just stood there… Almost speechless." Paige said as she found herself grinning.

"Whose apartment did you think it was?" The male partner asked.

"My good friend Walter's apartment; turns out it was across the hall. I still don't regret being mistaken, because I was able to meet this beauty!" Toby said as he slightly slapped Paige's butt.

Suddenly Paige thought about Walter and how uncomfortable this must be for him… She was wondering if Walter found out that something happened between her and Toby.

Paige slightly smiled for the couple and asked them to tell her about the time they met.

Paige was relieved when Cabe told them that Walter had the information he needed, but was confused and worried that is wasn't Walter telling her himself.

Toby and Paige left the bar headed back to the garage.


	8. Chapter 8: Innocent Love Making

*So sorry I haven't posted recently. My grandma passed away and then I was extremely sick! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! Xoxo*

Paige rushed into the garage. She wanted to talk to Walter and explain everything.

Paige searched everywhere.

"He's not here. He took off after everything that he had to listen to." Happy told Paige.

"It's not like that. You got it all wrong. I need to talk to Walter. Where did he go?" Paige asked Happy.

"Ugh. He usually takes his sister to this one spot on the beach. He might go there when he is upset." Happy said still upset.

"Thank you Happy. I promise it wasn't anything. Don't be mad at Toby!" Paige quickly said as she rushed out the door.

Paige went to pick up food and a bottle of wine.

Paige parked her car, grabbed the food, and slowly walked towards Walter at the beach. Exactly where Happy said he might be.

"Hey. Are you hungry? I brought food." Paige said as she slowly sat down beside Walter.

Walter slowly looked at Paige. "You don't have to explain anything. If you like Toby then I won't be in your way. I don't think Toby is good for you-"

Paige put her hands on Walters face and gently kissed him.

Walter and Paige starred at each other until Paige kissed him again.

Paige slowly moved her tongue along his lips looking for an entry. Walter gently laid Paige in the sand as she started to take his tie off.

Walter began to pull her pink lace thong off. Paige unbuttoned his shirt.

Both undressed… Paige had one arm wrapped around Walter, the other arm laid gracefully against her collar bone.

Walter was gentle and stole kisses between each slow movement his waist made. Paige dug her nails into Walters back.

Paige felt like it was her first time all over again. After having such an intense sex life with Drew, the sex with Walter felt innocent and juvenile. This is exactly what Paige needed.

Afterwards, they just lay next to each other; starring at the stars in the sky. Every once in awhile Walter would gently kiss Paige's forehead.

"We should get dressed." Paige said.

"Hmmm." Walter responded.

Paige giggled. "I need to get home. I have a lot to do before Ralph comes back from Drew's."

"Do you need help?" Walter asked.

"Not really. You can still come over though." Paige said as she hoped Walter would stay with her.

"I'll be there soon." Walter said slightly nervous.

"Okay. Uhmm…" Paige said as she debated if she should kiss Walter again before leaving.

Paige leaned in and kissed Walter one last time before leaving. Walter watched Paige as she left.


End file.
